


Я хочу в последний раз увидеть голубое небо...

by Avasonta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Она любила этот мир. До безумия. Ей было абсолютно неважно, что когда мир разрушится, то она сама погибнет. Она просто желала жить с ним до тех пор, пока не придет время.





	Я хочу в последний раз увидеть голубое небо...

Это был ее мир. Богине Терре были знакомы каждая травинка, деревце, полянка, каждый клочок земли. Все это было знакомо ей с того самого далекого времени — детства, которое она уже почти и не помнит, ведь оно скрыто за сенью прошедших тысячелетий. Терра помнила только расплывчатые образы с запахом свежей листвы, леса и реки.

Это было грустно — наблюдать за тем, как такой родной мир превращается в страшный сон.

Некогда сочная листва пожухла и пожелтела, хотя сейчас вовсе и не осень.

Реки, когда-то бывшие полноводными и бурными, стали тонкими и неглубокими, такими, что их легко можно перейти вброд.

Моря, в которых давным-давно плавали могучие рыбы и животные, тоже обмельчали; живые существа быстро погибали в соленой воде.

Почва, когда-то бывшая плодородной и черной, стала напоминать песок вперемешку с острыми камнями.

Это грустно — наблюдать расцвет, а потом упадок таких родных мест. Страшно смотреть на то, как люди сами, своими же руками, уничтожают такой прекрасный мир.

Это больно — помнить, как когда-то давно — может даже уже в прошлой жизни — по лесам и полям бегали счастливые дети, громко смеялись и убегали друг от друга в игре.

Это печально — помнить, как раньше люди чтили традиции и не забывали о давно почивших предках.

Это страшно — видеть, как люди сами создают все более страшное и ужасное оружие убийств.

Это ужасно — наблюдать за всем и понимать, что ничего изменить уже нельзя — сил на это просто не хватит. Люди перестали почитать и верить в богов; стали забывать о живых существах, некогда живших с ними на одной земле. Все они решили покинуть этот мир после неоднократных попыток напомнить людям, кто они на самом деле есть; кто принял их такими, какие они есть; кто не уничтожил после немыслимого количества нанесенных оскорблений.

Мир постепенно начал пустеть и истощать свои запасы. Первые лет двести люди на это не обращали внимания, вот только слишком поздно они спохватились. Уже ничто не могло помочь миру в восстановлении. Он начал медленно умирать. Начал умирать, при каждом чихе или кашле выплевывая скверну. Все это выражалось в бурях, торнадо, землетрясениях, цунами…

Потом люди решили, что им этот мир уже бесполезен и стали искать максимально похожую другую планету. Глупцы! Они же ведь так же уничтожат другую планету, сами того не замечая… затем еще одну, еще и еще… и так до бесконечности. Пока они не уничтожат всю Вселенную. Конечно, боги сидеть на месте тоже не будут. Как только обнаружат угрозу уничтожения Вселенной, они тут же ее уберут, несмотря на то, что они сами когда-то ее создали. Боги только тяжело вздохнут и уничтожат «нарыв».

И все же… этот мир, пусть и умирал, но он был очень родным богине, которая осталась одна из всего бастиона. Она не имела права покидать этот мир. Почему? Она сама являлась олицетворением этого мира. Терра вместе с ним медленно умирала.

Печальная улыбка скользнула по ее губам.

_Ну вот и все..._

Люди стали отправляться в путь. Туда, куда она, богиня, добраться никогда не сможет.

Она стояла и смотрела в серое от пыли небо, куда один за другим взмывали космические корабли. Их было много, больше тысячи.

Шум, который создавали эти корабли все вместе, был очень громким. Таким, что хотелось заложить уши и спрятаться куда подальше. Но нельзя. Разум не позволит уйти.

Последний корабль взлетел в небо. Последние люди и животные навсегда покинули этот мир.

Самому миру оставалось совсем немного. Люди решили уничтожить его, чтобы — не дай бог — он не передал свою болезнь другим планетам. Бомбы, заготовленные людьми, должны были вот-вот вылететь из ангаров кораблей и упасть на Землю.

Терра стояла и печально, но так мягко, улыбалась уходящим людям. Она чувствовала, что ей и миру осталось совсем немного. Богиня огляделась, в последний раз осматривая этот мир.

Пустота. Безжизненность. Этими словами можно описать все вокруг. Казалось, будто бы настал апокалипсис, выкосивший всех людей. Вот только трупов не было, как и запаха разложения. Везде были только опустевшие города, пожухлая и старая растительность, грязные водоемы и пыльный воздух, из-за которого ничего дальше ста метров не увидишь — только серую мглу.

Где-то вдалеке вновь прогремел взрыв, в небо взлетел столб дыма. Оттуда же пошла обжигающая волна пепла и горячего воздуха.

Жарко, очень жарко, но Терра терпела. Терпела, ведь знала, что рано или поздно подобное случится. Но от этого знания не становилось легче, вовсе нет. Было только больнее.

Совсем рядом взорвалась очередная бомба. На этот раз она попала прямо в дом. В Терру почти сразу полетели обломки стекла, железа и бетона, оставляя за собой быстро набухающие кровью раны. Кровь. Она, как и у людей, была красной.

Это больно… это очень больно умирать, разрушаясь вместе с окружающим миром. Чувствовать, как каждую клеточку тела словно пронзает тонкая игла, которая только увеличивается в диаметре.

_Я хочу увидеть небо..._

В голове Терры мелькнула очень странная мысль о небе. Ей вновь захотелось увидеть небо. Небо, не затянутое тучами, небо, не усыпанное немыслимым количеством пепла и дыма. Терра хотела увидеть голубое чистое небо. Несбыточная мечта… но природа почему-то решила подчиниться воле умирающей богини и очистить небосвод.

_Небо... Как давно оно было таким чистым? Я уже не помню... но как это красиво..._

Раздался последний взрыв. Через некоторое время взорвалась уже планета.

И только обломки будут напоминать о некогда прекрасном, но разрушенном мире…


End file.
